World Walker vs Soul Thief
Johanna knocked on the door. She was worried about Todd. He hasn't left his house for several days now, and has not been seen by his parents. They heard him move about, but he'd always disappear before they could be him. Johanna didn't know what was wrong and though talking to her would help Todd out. It was warm weather so she was wearing a floral dress over her small figure. Her pale green eyes looked through the window to see if Todd was moving sneakily again. He was not. The door was answered by his mother, Martha. Martha was roughly 5'9, which was pretty tall. She had pale blonde hair and deep brown eyes (though she had partial heterochromia, so there was a strip of blue in one of her eyes.) Hank, Todd's father, who was snet over at work over seas dropping off supplies for US troops not that long ago. "May I come in?" Johanna asked. "Oh course, maybe you can get Todd out of his room, he just seems so depressed." Johanna walked up the stairs to see Todd's door shut and locked up. "Todd...you ok in there?" Johnna asked. "Go away," Todd said misribably. Johanna had a feeling this might happen, so she went downstairs and questioned, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Mr. Simmions keeps his tools?" "Why?" "I just might have to use it to unscrew the door from its hindges." Johanna answered. "In the shed." After about a few minutes of searching. she found his tool box and took out the screwdriver before returning to Todd's door. "Todd, if you don't open this door, I'm going to unscrew the door from its hindges." "Look at you hand." Todd replied plainly. Johanna didn't, she already feel that the tool was no longer in her hand. "You know Todd, girls don't like being left out of their b...their friend's troubles no matter how...unusual they may seem. So, please, let me in." Johanna whispered. After a few minutes she heard the door unlock. She turned the doorknob, steped in and closed the door. There was Todd, sitting in his bed, in just a pair of pajama pants and an a-shirt. "Make it quick Johanna, I'm in no mood." "Todd, just tell me what's wrong." Johanna snapped. Todd sighed and told her everything about his previous adventure. "I went to another world after we escaped Hell. It was a futuristic Roman Empire. I teamed up with a fairy...goddess...being, actually I have no clue what the hell she was, anyway, we fought Hades, he summoned the Pillar of the Universe, which held everything in place, heavens above the earth and the earth above the Underworld. With it destroyed, the universe and all the beings in it, living and dead were destoyed. I failed epically, I lost against Hades and everyone in that world suffered!" Todd slumped back into his bed, resting his head on the wall. "How am I to continue my job, knowing I was the detroyer of a universe." Johanna sat next to him and wraped and arm around his shoulder and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Todd. You and I both know you can't quit. You heard...that guy. You're in too deep. You can't turn back." "I know that, but how could I face the multiverse, and say that its self-proclaimed protecter has allowed a universe to be completely obliterated?" Todd snapped, rolling his eyes. Johanna kissed his cheek and whispered, "I did a little research on the multiverse. Infinite. That's the numbers of universes total Todd." Todd looked at her and asked, "So what?" Johanna embraced the boy and answered, "That means that in infinite number of you have failed..." Todd then inturrupted, "Yeah that makes me feel so much better." Johanna gave him a gentle bump on the head, "...And an infinte number of you has won. Versions of you who feel as bad as you, and Versions of you who would try to comfort you, just like me." Todd nodded his head and said, "I guess so, but still, how come I wasn't one of the ones who beat Hades and save everyone? Why was I one of the infinite that wound up killing a universe?" Johanna leaned against him and said, "It's talk like that that make the multiverse Nihlistic. The mulitverse has no definite thing to it, only definite thing I can say is, it ain't Nihlistic in nature. You can't think of all universes and think of how things could be worse or better then you are. You gotta take it one world at a time. Focus on our world for a bit, don't think, "Why did I go through this when another didn't?". But don't think about how there are worse, even evil, versions of you, they aren't worth the time 'till you get to them...you understand?" The words seemed to sink in, Todd lifted his shoulders and sat up straight. "I suppose you're right. My moping won't bring them back." "Come on Todd, get dressed, we'll get something to eat, my treat." Johanna smiled. Todd got dressed and they went to a local reasteruant (Johanna's job paid ok, but could afford anything special) They sat in their seats. Todd ordered a burger, while Johanna had a salad. "A salad? Ok, why do you go on diets? You're not...thick." Todd asked, noticing his friend has constantly been going on and off diets. "A lady's gotta look her best." Johanna said while a sly smile. Todd was about to say something when he heard a loud crash in a restroom followed by yelling. "Johanna, shh! You hear that?" Johanna rolled her eyes and said, "Duh I heard it...and why are you whispering, not like whoever's in the restroom can hear us." Todd flushed slightly and responded, "Sorry, used to fighting demons. Got to be queit to do it." Todd and Johanna left their seat, paid their bill and crept to the rest room to easvedrop. "And why are you dressed like that?! Showing you legs for every man to see, you slut!" "I-I wore this for you... you said..." There was a loud punching noise and the sound of breaking cartilidge. "Dear God!" Johanna whispered. Todd was lit with a fury of 10,000 men. He slammed his foot against the door, forcing it open. A young man, age 20, named Eddie, in leather pants and a-shirt was standing over a woman, age 18, named Chelsea, in a short skirt and lowcut shirt. Todd looked at the woman and said, "How'd you do I...seemed to walk into your.... abusive man. I'm just a...little brought down because, when I heard it, I thought it was a trip and fall...accident!" Johanna mentally palmed herself, 'Every the jokester Todd, ever the jokster.' (A/N: In case you guys didn't get the joke it's a reference to Sweet Transvestite from the Rocky Horror Picture Show) With that Todd slammed his foot into the Eddie's chest, sending him on his back. Todd steped on the man's chest. "Johanna get her out of here. This is gonna get ugly." Todd warned. But the man managed to get up and deliver a hard punch to Todd's stomach. Blood rushed from his mouth. From being inactive for so long Todd's physical condition has temporarily gone down. "Todd!" Johanna cried out as Todd crumpled to the floor. "Oh, ow." Todd muttered weakly as the man kicked his stomach, causing more blood to erupt. He walked towards the two young women. Johanna stood in front of the woman and said, "I'm not going to let you touch her!" The man smirked sadisticly, rings on all five of his fingers and backhanded Johanna, forcing her to the ground. "You're coming with me!" the Eddie stated, grabbing the Chelsea's wrist. As he turned his heel, a wooden bat snapped against his head. He turned around, seeing a bloodied Todd, standing, glaring. "Don't you dare touch Johanna again, and you're not going anywhere with that woman!" Todd opened his hands, revealing balls of light. "What the-" Eddie started, only to get shot at with an enormous energy ball Todd created with the two. Eddie lost his grip and fell backwards. Todd took this opprotunity to telekineticly drag him back into the room. Todd grabbed the man's head and whispered, "Originally, I was just gonna kick your ass, but now, I'm do everything in my power to beat you down to a pulp!" (A/N: And that's why you never hurt Johanna in front of Todd) Todd lifted the man and smashed his head into floor repeatedly. When Todd was done, there was blood on the floor and all over Eddie's face. Eddie asked, angrily yet weakly, "How..." Todd the quoted, "For though the righteous fall seven times, they rise again." Todd managed to kneel and help Johanna up. The two walked to the Chelsea, and lead her out of the room. Eddie struggled back up, a silenced pistol in hand. "Die." Eddie muttered weakly. "Behind you!" yelled a voice. As the bullet flew, Todd instinctively created a shield. They turned around and saw a 17 year old man, black hair, pale skin and black eyes, kick Eddie back to the ground and slam his foot on the man's back. "Sorry I didn't do much, I was going to take care of this creep, but you showed up and did a damn good job at kicking his ass. But I couldn't let the coward shoot you from behind." "Thank you...uh..." "Elliot's my name. And I caught you're name already, Todd and Johanna." "Well, thank you, Elliot." Johanna replied gingerly touch Todd's shoulder. "You're welcome." Elliot said, smiling. "I'm not gonna lie. You got skills Todd." Elliot continued. Todd then said, "Well we've better go, and get the police." Todd said, leading Chelsea away, with Johanna by his side. "Allow me to join you," Elliot said, bowing his stated. "Alright, we can use as many eyewitnesses as we can get." Johanna declared. But as they walked away, Elliot thought to himself, 'Not like the police will be needed. See you in Hell...when I pass away.' No one heard the bullet, and no one notice his eyes flash red. After a half hour of walking (and a few minutes for Todd to rest to prevent further injury and for Elliot, who had a limp and needed to catch up) they made it to the police station. Elliot then said, "I'll stay outside, I'd rather not get in your way, with my limp and all, but take this message, from me to the police." Elliot handed them a sheet of paper. Todd walked into the police, all bloody, getting the officers' attention instantly. He told them of what happened and Johanna and Chelsea confirmed it. "Is, uh, Eddie still alive?" asked the Officer. "Last time I checked yeah, he tried to shoot us. He...missed and I got the bullet in my pocket as proof. Todd used his shirt to take it out of his pocket. "Hmm. Alright." After a few minutes later, the police, with Todd, Johanna, and Chelsea (Elliot said the he would feel uncomfortable in the car, saying he has a slight phobia of motor vehicles.) Everyone went to the resturant and was shocked to find that Eddie has turned the gun on himself. Todd glared at the body and but felt pity, no worse way to go then by your own hand. Despite himself he did the sign of the corss to show respect for the dead. It was an open and shut case, after the group of four left to avoid a sentence from attempted murder and abuse, he turned the gun on himself. Elliot on the other hand knew better. He used his telekinesis the move Eddie's hand and gun and pull the trigger. The perfect crime, no fingerprints other than Eddie's, and if their were witnesses, they would have just saw a man put a gun to his head. The hearse came to take the body. "It's in the restroom." said the head of police. The men walked in when the body burst into flames from a fireball that was sent flying from no where...Todd and Johanna noticed it though. After a few hours, the four of them left, Chelsea leaving on her own path, finally free of Eddie, but Todd and Johanna stuck to ask Elliot a few questions in a nearby allyway. "You're the one who made the fireball, didn't you?" Todd demanded. "Yes, I made the fire ball. But who cares really? He pulled the trigger on himself. Scum like him have it coming anyway." Todd delivered a crushing blow to Elliot's face, slammed against the wall and snarled, "No one deserves to die! Especially by their own hands!" Elliot chuckled and said, "No, not by his own hands, he was too stupid to do something like that." Elliot raised his head and smirked sinisterly. "I was the one who killed him." Elliot smiled. "As I'm sure you're guessing, I have much more then pyrokinesis." With that Todd was sent flying to the parallel wall. "Todd!" Johanna said, trying to tackle Elliot only for him to disappear from sight. Footsteps could be heard running away from them. "What the hell?" asked Todd, standing up, spitting out dirt and blood. Todd then noticed the drops of bloos and said, "Yeah I need to drink more milk. Well, looks like I'm on a hunt." Todd walked out the ally way, scrapes on his forehead, cheek, and some blood trinkling down his leg. Johanna tried to follow him, but the vanished in a puff of smoke. "Damn that teleporting spell." Johanna muttered, going on a goose chase from Todd and Elliot. Then she happened to run into someone... (OOC: Hey, practice makes perfect! Hate to seem bossy, but I need just one character that could be of help, or two, one from the next scene and one for later I will alert when "later" has come. Thank you. Enjoy! :) ZombieKiller123) Rune stood before Johanna, her orange eyes blazing. "I saw what happened. Need some help?" Johanna was on guard now, mainly due to Elliot's true colors, but also since it could be a demon. "Depends," she responded, "Who are you? Where are you from?" "My name's Rune. I'm a superhuman from another planet. I came here to destroy some monsters that an enemy of mine was hiding here. But now that I've seen what's happened, I want to help with this too before I return." Johanna replied, "Alright, I could use your help. But do you have a clue where they could be?" "Afraid not. Should we just give chase?" And with that there was an explostion, not that far from them, maybe 3 miles (4.828032 kilometers). "Should we look there?" Johanna asked sarcastically. Rune smiled. "Probably." She took off running towards the explosion. Johanna followed the girl to a park, where people were running in panic, as Elliot hurled a ball of acid. "When the hell could you hurl acid?!" Todd could be heard yelling. "Yeah... I kinda killed a guy on accident when we got here..." Todd created a knife and threw it at Elliot, causing it to get enlodged in his shoulder. Todd looked over Elliot's shoulder, seeing Johanna and...some girl he doesn't know. Todd shot out archs of electricty to keep Elliot's attention. Rune ran up to Todd's side, and glared at Elliot. "ENOUGH!" yelled out Elliot, as the bolts of elecriticy were shot back at Todd. He blasted out two blobs of darkness. It captured Todd and was going for Rune. Rune summoned her fire sword and attempted to slice the blob coming for her in half. Elliot transformed his arm into a python and lashed it try to capture Rune. Rune's first instinct was to attack, but she found herself hesitating, not wanting to slice or burn Elliot's arm off. Instead, she attempted to dodge. Elliot's snake arm wrapped around one of her legs, and he was about to hang her upside down, when Johanna came from behind and grabbed him by the neck, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ahk! Get off of me!" Elliot choked, using telekinesis to tear her off, before wrapping her up in darkness. "For God's sake Elliot!" Todd snapped. Elliot stared at Todd and responed bitterly, "You like refrences don't you Todd. After all, you refered to the Rocky Horror Show when fighting Eddie. Where did this line comes from, I want you all to guess. Do I look like one who cares what God thinks?" "Hellraiser." Johanna said from behind. "Yes. My powers, to kill and steal souls, comes from my blood. The damned Blood of Judas Iscariot! God has long since abandoned me..." (A/N: Now Secert...unleash Corvus!...please.) A few moments later, Ravens began to flutter about, obscuring everyones vision, Corvus appeared within the flurry of feathers, Johanna found herself suddenly being flung off of Elliot, her grasp around his neck removed. As quickly as the Ravens came, they left, leaving Corvus standing next to to Elliot. "I question, what is occuring here?" Todd just snapped, "Who the hell are you?" Johanna then asked Rune, "Is this that "friend" of yours that sent the monsters?" Rune slowly shook her head as she stared at Corvus. "No. I've never seen this guy before." Todd repeated the question, "Who the hell are you?" Elliot then turned and asked, "Yes, that actually is a good question, who are you?" Corvus' eyes gleamed gold, "You may have never seen me, Rune, But I've seen you." Was all he allowed to usher forth from his mouth. "There was fighting, although many don't feel such.. Occurances, I for one know where and when they may take place. I will question once more... What has occured, and this time.. Why?" Corvus then turned to Elliot, "I'm no one special, but perhaps you may have heard of me, my name is Corvus." "Ah, yes I have heard of you actually." Elliot replied, smiling slightly, losing focus, causing thee darkness to fades away slowly, and his python to lose its grip of Rune. "From a differnet world, what they mean by world, planet or dimension, I'm not sure, but, I heard you are a talented fighter." "Indeed. Though I won't allow many to see me in such light." Corvus responded, "I'd rather have others remember me as a traitor and one who betrayed my homeland." The snake dropped Rune and the blobs of darkness was growing weaker, but still potent enough to hold their targets. Elliot replied, "Oh yes, I do recall such a thing. Oh, and while we're on the top of what's wrong...it's merely diffrent approaches to how to take care of...fugatives." Elliot smiled as Rune crept behind him. Rune got to her feet after being dropped by the snake, and narrowed her eyes at Elliot. Todd then whispered to Rune,"We can use some help." "I think you should watch yourself." Corvus mentioned as he was suddenly standing next to Rune and Todd. "And others around you." Rune held her sword out defensively, glaring at Corvus. And with one good tug, Todd was free of his dark imprisonment, fist light up with fire. Corvus burst into a plethora of Ravens, which obscured Todd's and Rune's vision, disallowing the duo to see where Elliot could be. "Thanks," Elliot said, lashing out two pyhons towards Todd and Rune. Todd couldn't see where the snake was, true, but Elliot made one mistake. He made this snake attack too early. The serpent made a noise as it lundged towards Todd, allowing him to dogde and create a dagger and jab the eye. Elliot cried out in pain as he retracted his right arm and saw where Todd has randomly stabbed the eye. But he still had one snake ready to gett Rune. Rune couldn't see anything among the swarming ravens, and held her sword out, looking around to try to see through the birds. Trying to avoid a similar injury, Elliot lowered the snake to ground level, and have it slither towrads Rune's leg. Whilst all this occured, Corvus reformed back into himself, standing a ways away so as to not get completely involved into the issue at hand. Though the Ravens continued to swarm Rune and Todd. Rune couldn't react in time, and the snake wrapped about her leg. She looked down in surprise, and tried to pull free of the snake's grip, still not wanting to attack. An idea then struck Todd. He then whispered to himself, "I'm gonna roast every bird here!..." Johanna has finally broke free of her bondage and found a knife with a note which read, "Use this on the source of the crows..." Johanna took the knife, crept past Elliot and silently stood behind Corvus, ready to plunge the knife into his back. "I wouldn't knife me if I were you." Corvus stated, "I'm always holding an ace in my sleeve." "Alright, I won't stab you..." Johanna said smoothly. She threw the knife down. So instead she tackled him to the ground in hopes the birds would disperse. Though her hopes did not deny her, to which all the Ravens faded to nothingness, Corvus' golden eyes suddenly turned dead black. "You have five seconds.." Was all Corvus then mentioned. Todd appeared them and lifted Corvus from the ground and whispered, "You know, I gave her that knife, since I have a good feeling it wouldn't work... But I'm gonna give you this warning only once. Touch Johanna, and I'm gonna make you live to regret it." With that however Elliot, with a glob of acid in hand tries to sneak up behind Todd. "You fail to realize what I mean." Light began to shine from Corvus' body. "Run." Was all Corvus added, the seconds had counted down to two since the warning. Todd turned around as a ball of acid was about a millimeter to his face when Todd teleported away, causing the ball to go Corvus' way. At that exact moment, Corvus exploded into a great explosion, the mere destruction bringing a loud boom to everyone's ears. The noise was so great it caused Elliot to drop Rune from his grasp. Todd then grabbed Johanna and Rune and "walked" out of their world and into another. (A/N from ZombieKiller123: I am so sorry to keep you waiting like that Hero Forever. I hope it won't happen again.) Elliot chuckled, "My telekinesis was stronger than it's original owner ever dreamed." The fabric of reality was coming undone. "Corvus? You still alive? Ravens formed together a ways back, "As always." Was his response. "Alright, then. Let's hope the time she was hanging upside down caused the blood to go to her head and knock her out." Todd sat up stright and said the obvious, "God, the Corvus guy is powerful." Johanna then asked, "How do you think we can beat him and Elliot?" Rune pressed her fingers to her forehead, trying to regain her senses. "I don't know. Is that Corvus even a hero?" Corvus stared at Rune, "Perhaps you should back down and rediscover a new strategy to fighting? You obviously have become aware that you are outranked." Todd replied, "What the Hell?" before Elliot punched him with a flaming uppercut. Johanna kicked Elliot then grabbed him and tossed him to Rune, allowing Todd to shoot out a jetstream of water towards Corvus. Corvus, in swift speed, put his hand in front of his lips, then breathed out fire, negating the jetstream of water, if just barely. Rune shot fire out of her hand at Elliot. Elliot was too slow and was engulfed by the flames. Due his being pyrokinetic, he wasn't burnt to death, but it was a hinderence. "Uh...want to switch opponents Rune?" Todd asked, thinking she might be better suited to fight Corvus, since she had more experience at fighting than he was. Rune nodded and stood facing Corvus. Corvus stood and stared at Rune, his emotionless gaze unwavering. Rune raised up her hands, and shot a powerful wave of fire at Corvus. To which the attack made contact, Corvus though came walkign through the fire, he had a few burns but physically, he appeared to make himself feel unaffected. "Perhaps you'd refrain from fire based moves?" Rune lowered her hands. "Hmmmm...." She stood her ground, trying to think of what to do. While Corvus was focusing on Rune, Johanna picked up a large rock and tries to smash it over his head, in hopes to distract him so Rune could think of a new plan. Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Superhero Category:Incomplete Stories